pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Jamsch
Jamsch'' is an Uberhero in Patapon 3. He is a Mashu Megapon. He wears a Red Mask shaped like a Mushroom. Jamsch is at level 10 when he is unlocked. He inflicts little damage, but he can inflict status effects with ease which makes enemies vulnerable to attack. They are often used to put foes to sleep. Jamsch is unlocked by getting Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10. Jamsch evolves at level 12 and at level 20. Description ''"Don't expect them to fight, but their sonic balls inflict a cacophony of status effects." Equipment Jamsch can use: *Horns and Capes from unlocking. *Twinhorns from level 15. Hero Mode Airborne Threat Jamsch produces a green cloud of poison spores that drift around and damage nearby enemies. These spores can inflict many status effects, but most often cause sleep and poison, depending on the horn/twinhorn he equips. Spores are affected by the wind direction, so a tailwind will cause them to travel forward. Without tailwind, his Hero Mode is quite useless. Very useful with attack speed at 0.50 or less. Activated with the attack song (Pon Pon Pata Pon). Class Skills Catnap 1.5 x sleep rate for sonic balls! This skill is upgraded by hitting foes with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Flame On. Flame On 1.5 x burn rate for flaming sonic balls emitted with charge attack! Is unlocked by fully upgrading Catnap. This skill is upgraded by hitting structures with sonic balls. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Poison Panic. Poison Panic Poison rate for sonic balls +20%! Airborne Threat is more deadly! Enemies are poisoned more easily! It is unlocked by fully upgrading Flame On. This skill is upgraded by attacking repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Doom Shroom. Doom Shroom When Jamsch finishes a foe, a mushroom grows at that spot, and additional poison spores agonize foes. It is unlocked by fully upgrading Poison Panic. This skill is upgraded by dealing the final hit that defeats enemies. Fully upgrading this skill gives you a welcome bonus of +10% to all status effects. Set Skills Jamsch originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Icky Poison Doubles the chance of inflicting poison. Unlocked at level13. Out Cold Foes are put to sleep four times longer than usual! Learned at level 18. Toadstool When an attack hits and kills a foe, 10% chance of a poisonous mushroom sprouting from that spot. Learned at level 25. Peerless Mushroom Uberhero Only. Nullifies all fire and poison, but maximum stamina is reduced to 25%. Learned at level 32. Statistics Source For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *On the Patapon 3 website, Jamsch wears shoes, similar to the ones Pingrek and Oohoroc wear. He still only equips capes, however. *When equipped with an Ice horn, Jamsch's charge attack will release a freezing Crawling Sonic attack. *Jamsch's mask at Lv.10 is orange, but it turns red and then dark red as he levels up. *When Kan dies as a Jamsch you will see him drop a Megapon cap. And when he is still shaped like a Mashu, you can see him wear a Megapon cap in battle. *In the 1st floor of the level Archfiend of Earnestness, you will see Megadeths using the charge attack(flaming sonic balls) of Jamsch instead of Wondabarappa's. *Jamsch can be useful as an attacker when he is Kan when using Yarigami's Sutra, as Jamsch will attack infinitely until the Djinn stops. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Megapon Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units